Once Upon a Time Storybook Entries: The Lost Pages
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: This story explains how the lamp got to the Enchanted Forest in the first place, why Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold hates the Blue Fairy, how the curse came to be, and much more. Aladdin has lost everything he loved dearly. He finds himself in another world. He meets and befriends Tom Thumb and Thumbelina. However, that doesn't last for long. Can Aladdin ever claim what he had lost?


Once Upon a Time Storybook Entries: The Lost Pages

Chapter 1: Trouble in the Desert Paradise

Before the curse was even created, no, even thought of, there was a realm inside the fairytale world of the Enchanted Forest where there was nothing but desert and sand for miles as far as the eye can see. This world came to be known as the Arabian Nights. Inside, there was a bustling city with a luxurious and lavish palace in the heart of this beautiful city. This magnificent city was called Agrabah. Here, the people are all from the stories you have ever known from the Arabian Nights. One person, by the name of Aladdin, had found his way into the Cave of Wonders, where a very special item had awaited him; the Genie's Lamp. He picked it up and said to himself, "This must be it! Now let's get out of here. Carpet! Abu! Ready to go?" They nodded as the cave started to collapse! Aladdin and co. rushed to the exit as the Cave of Wonders collapsed around them. A man had been standing outside the entrance with his hand held out to him yelling, "Al! Toss me the lamp!" "Why?," Aladdin replied. "We had a deal! Now hand me the lamp!" Aladdin tossed the lamp to the man and the man says to him, "Finally! The lamp is mine!" He laughed as he continued, "Your services are no longer needed!" He then kicked Aladdin down into the crumbling cave. As he fell, Abu grabbed the lamp without the man noticing, and falls with Aladdin and Carpet into the collapsing cave. The man's name was Rumplestiltskin, who was the Dark One himself. Jafar, the Vizier of the Sultan, had sent him to get the lamp. He had disguised himself as a beggar. He checked to see where the lamp was, only to find that it was gone. He screamed into the horizon as Aladdin landed into the remains of the cave underground. He was unconscious. Abu rubbed the lamp to find a figure pop out of the lamp. It was Genie. He looks around and says to carpet, "I haven't seen you in ages buddy! Gimme a high five!" They high five each other as Abu wakes Aladdin up. The Genie and Aladdin greeted each other as his friends Sinbad, Parisa, and Ali Baba went looking for him. It was a flashback. Ali Baba and the others were having a good tine as Aladdin was interrupted with, "Hello? Earth to Aladdin? You there?" It was Parisa. "Huh? Oh! My bad! I got spaced out there," Aladdin answered. "You're fine Aladdin!," She replied adding, "You know, we were thinking, Do you want to sail around the world with us? I would really appreciate it! You'll have an amazing time!" "Sure! I'd love to! I always wanted to see the world!" "That's wonderful! Ali Baba's going too!," She responded enthusiastically. They were planning to sail the world together along with Sinbad, Ali Baba, and co. in Sinbad's ship, when Aladdin remembered what happened earlier. He flashed back to Jafar and Rumplestiltskin talking. "Rumple, old friend, I have a request for you," said Jafar as he rubbed his finger on the parrot ring he wore on his other finger. He named it Iago. "What is it? I already owe you a favor, so lay it on me." "If you get me the lamp from its resting place, and bring it to me, I shall give you what you want," replied Jafar. Rumplestiltskin smiled at the thought and replied "Now we're talkin' dearie!" Jafar smiled and responded, "I'd knew you would like it old friend! What is it you really want?" "Magic. Since you're the royal vizier to the sultan and also a sorcerer, I want the strongest magic that exists in this world. I am going to enact a curse on those who stand in my way. It's so you can also get revenge on Aladdin, and his pesky friends!" answered the Dark One. "Yes! Consider it done! When you bring me the lamp, I shall give you the strongest magic the Arabian Nights has to offer. I will await your return O' Dark One!," replied Jafar. With that, Rumplestiltskin vanished to prepare his disguise as Aladdin quickly tip-toes away. He had overheard the whole entire conversation. He said to himself, "I knew it! I knew Jafar was up to his old tricks!" The flashback ends as Parisa, one of two princesses in the Arabian Nights, calling Aladdin's name once more. "You with us?" she asked. "Oh! Yeah! Sorry! I must've dozed off again. When will we set sail?" "Pretty soon. I was worried about you!" answered Parisa. Aladdin asked, "You were?" Meanwhile, back with Jafar, Rumplestiltskin had arrived in Jafar's chamber holding a lamp. "Do you have the magic still?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Because I do believe this is the one you're looking for," he added. "Yes, but I still don't have the correct lamp!" Jafar answered scowling. "What do you mean by that?!" He asked with an annoyed tone. "Look closely at that lamp Rumple," Jafar answered. "Do you notice anything different about it?" Rumplestiltskin then checked the lamp, and sure enough, it had a label on it. "It's…a fake!" he screamed in anger. "What the hell did you do?!" he added angrily. Jafar's eyes widened in anger and said himself out loud, "Damn you Aladdin! I should've known that you still have the lamp you little rat!" Rumplestiltskin shoved Jafar into the wall and yelled furiously, "We had a deal Jafar! Now I will have that magic!" He let go and rushed over to the magic he was promised and took them from Jafar. He then said to the evil vizier, "Farewell! I shall plunge this world into oblivion!" And with that, Rumplestiltskin disappeared. He is now experimenting with the magic he had been promised: curses. That's what Jafar had, even the one that would eventually fall to the hands of the Evil Queen, but it wasn't finished yet. He was only given basic, yet powerful curses so he could experiment with them. Meanwhile, with Aladdin, a figure appears to him, flying in the vicinity. It was a person known for her fairy magic. "Who are you?" asked Aladdin. "I am the Reul Gorm," the figure answered. Aladdin said in his head, "Where have I heard that name before? I know it's familiar, but I can't quite place it…Wait! I got it! She's…" "The Blue Fairy?" he asked. "Correct," the Blue Fairy answered. Aladdin then asks, "What are you doing here and what do you need from me?" The Fairy replied, "Aladdin, don't get on that ship. Rumplestiltskin is making a curse as we speak. Soon, your world will be eclipsed." Aladdin's eyes widened with shock and disbelief and interrupted, "E-Eclipsed?!" "Yes. But there is hope," She answered. "Well?! On with it!" Aladdin screamed. "All right, but only one can escape. That one person, shall be you. Come. Follow me." "Wait!," interrupted Aladdin. "What about Genie? I only got to use two wishes, and I was going to wish his freedom!" The Blue Fairy replied, "I'm sorry Aladdin, but I'm afraid that you're going to have to use your third wish to send Genie to safety. It's not safe here. Now, we must go! Time is of the essence!" And so, Aladdin reluctantly heeds the Blue Fairy's warning, and sets out for the exit. Sinbad said to himself, "I can't wait to set sail! All I need to do now is to get my crew on board and we'll be good to go. Ok! We're all set!" He then says, "Aladdin! We're ready to set sail!" No response. "Al? Aladdin?" He continued. "ALADDIN!" Parisa and the others rush in. "Sinbad! What's wrong?," Parisa asked worriedly. "It's Aladdin! He's gone!" Parisa and the others gasp in shock and fear as they screamed, "What?!" Sinbad said to them, "We have to find him! We can't set sail without him!" Ali Baba replied, "I know. Come to think of it, he has been acting rather strange lately." Sinbad and Parisa interrupt, "Yeah! You're right Ali! He has been acting strange!" "Yeah. He's been zoning out more often now ever since he found the lamp." Parisa replied in concern, "Sinbad! What'll we do?! I have a bad feeling about this." "Me too Parisa. Me too." An idea had come into Parisa's head. "I'll go with Genie, Carpet, and Abu. We'll find him. Get word to my sister Jasmine, and see that she makes it on to the ship!" Abu and Carpet nod as Genie interrupts, "I'm in." "Ok. Be safe. I have a feeling something wicked is coming our way soon. When you find him, bring him back to me. I'll send Ali Baba to escort your sister to the ship." "Ok," they all respond. And with that, Parisa and the others, except for Ali Baba, and Sinbad, join together in the search for Aladdin. "Ali, go to Agrabah, and bring Jasmine to the ship. We're running out of time!" Sinbad ordered. "Yes sir!" Ali Baba replied as he dashed off for the city palace. Meanwhile with Aladdin, the Blue Fairy had taken him a long ways away from the ship. She stops at a wall and says to him, "Here, this is where you shall make your escape." "In a wall?!" "Not just any wall." She then waved her wand at the wall as a door appears. Aladdin says in shock, "What the hell?! What is this?!" "It's an exit. But, it is only temporary, as it won't stay up for very long. All magic comes with a price, and this is the price provided with it. It will take you to a new world where you will be safe." "Ok, but…my…my…" The Blue Fairy interrupted, "We don't have much time!" The lamp finally found Aladdin as Genie pops out of the lamp and says to him, "Al! There you are!" Parisa runs up and hugs him. "Oh thank goodness! Aladdin! You're safe!" Abu and Carpet run up to him with open arms. Aladdin closed his eyes and did not respond. "Al? Aladdin?" they asked. Aladdin opened his eyes and answered, "Genie, for my final wish, I wish for you to seek shelter and find someone who will set you free!" They all gasp, except the Blue Fairy. "But…But…What about…My freedom?" the Genie asked sadly. "I'm sorry Genie, but it's not safe here. I cannot set you free here. I want you to have hope Genie. I know how mad you must be at me." Tears started to form in his eyes. Genie replied, "Al, I must thank you. You are the only one who has truly given me hope. In all of my years, I have never been happier to have a friend like you, 'cause you ain't ever had a friend like me!' I will miss you Al." "Same here Genie." "I will never forget you my friend." "Same" "Goodbye, Al." Genie's lamp disappeared into the distance. As that happened, tears started to stream down his face as he said to himself, "Goodbye…Genie. May your wishes…come true." Abu and Carpet hug harder as Parisa asked in concern, "Aladdin? You ok?" "Yeah," He lied. "I… can't go with you." "What?! But…But Aladdin…" "I'm sorry," He interrupted. "I have to go. I can't stay here. Soon, this world will be lost." Parisa put her hands over her mouth gasping, "Oh my god! Are you serious?!" "Yes. Only one person can get out of this alive…and that's me." "But…You can't leave Al! We need you! We can't leave without you!" "I'm sorry Parisa. I have to." Then, as he walked towards the door, he felt Abu and Carpet pulling him back. "Abu…Carpet…" He turned around and leaned over to them and said to them, "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm the only one who can go. I'll be back. I promise." He comforted them and said to Parisa, "Farewell Parisa. Tell Sinbad that I'm sorry, if you can." Parisa started to cry. "Please! Don't go!" Aladdin opened the door and walked in when Abu and the others try to stop him again. They were too late this time. Aladdin's tears fell to the ground as he disappeared into the distance. The Blue Fairy disappeared as well. Parisa and Abu then hold each other crying as Carpet wraps himself around them giving them a hug. As Aladdin walked into the door, his memories flashed back to when he met his friends and who he was before he met them. As they flashed by, tears still continued to stream down his face and started to fall to the ground once more. He said in his head, "I'm sorry…I promise I'll make things right. I promise. I shall get revenge on Rumplestiltskin! He stole everything from me!" Sinbad looks around and watches as the curse envelop his ship and the rest of the world. Aladdin's tears now fell behind him as he ran towards the new world that lay before him as he saw the curse envelop his beloved world and home. It was now or never. He could not go back now. Everything he truly loved has been lost. He vowed revenge on Rumplestiltskin for stealing everything away from him. As he ran into the new world, he found himself in a new place. This place is a tangent of the Enchanted Forest. Only, there is a forest instead of a desert. The breeze felt wonderful as Aladdin smiled, wiped his tears away, and gazed at the new scenery around him. He felt happy here. As he gazed the new surroundings before him, he saw a small little building nearby that had the word "Tavern" on the top. He thought to himself, "Hmm…This could be a good place to start. I also need a drink right about now." He then made his way to the little tavern. As he went inside, he saw that it was chock full of people. A tiny beautiful and sexy voice says, "Welcome. Would you like a drink?" "Yeah I…" He looked around trying to find the source of the voice he heard earlier. The figure laughed and said to him, "Yoo-hoo big boy! Over here!" Aladdin still could not find the figure talking before him on the floor. "Hey! Down here!" Aladdin then turned down to see a tiny, beautiful, sexy woman standing nearby his feet. "Is this some sort of joke?! Am I dreaming?!" He asked in his head. "She's tiny!" The woman looked up and asked him, "Hey big boy. Do you want a drink or not?" "Yeah. Sure." The woman giggled and asked, "Then what do you want to drink?" Aladdin answered, "Agrabah's Finest, please." Suddenly, everyone became quiet. Deathly quiet. Thumbelina climbed up to the bar table and unsheathed her sword as she responded, "I'm sorry big boy, but I'm afraid that I can't distribute that until you tell me your name and why you're here." She held up a tiny little dagger and added, "How do you know of this drink? Did the Queen send you?" "What?! I don't know who the hell this 'Queen' is!" "Don't lie to me!" Thumbelina screamed. "I only came from my world, Arabian Nights. I've lived in the city of Agrabah all my life! That's why I know that drink exists! My name is Aladdin, but my friends call me 'Al'. What's your name little lady?" "Nice try big boy, but that won't cut it! You must duel me!" "Are you serious?! You're tiny! That dagger cannot cut me!" He unsheathed a scimitar and continued, "I'm telling you the truth! Why won't you listen to me?!" The woman replied, "I want proof. And just because I'm a tiny beautiful sexy woman doesn't mean I can't fight or defend myself. You big people always assume that of me way too much. That, big boy, makes me mad!" She then continued, "Prepare to fight! En guarde!" Then, Scimitar and dagger clash as the little woman says to him, "Not bad! But you can do better!" Then multiple voices ring out as they raised their glasses in the air, "Give him the test!" "Yeah!" Thumbelina smiles. "Ok! I shall give you what you desire. One test, comin' right up!," She replied. Everyone cheered as Aladdin began to hold back, "Test?! What do you mean by test?!" One person answered, "You were challenged to a duel!" "A duel?! But…I…I don't want to fight. She…" Thumbelina interrupted, "You don't have a choice big boy! You have to fight me! You must prove your worth in battle!" Aladdin tilted his head down, closed his eyes and responded shuddering, "I…won't…fight...you…!" Thumbelina and the others were gob smacked. The little woman then regained her composure and slashes the scimitar, and knocked the scimitar out of Aladdin's hand. It was sent down into the ground as Thumbelina held her sword in the direction of Aladdin's throat and said to him, "Looks like I win big boy." She motioned for him to lean over and pointed the dagger at his neck. Aladdin said to her, "H-How?! I…I…Holy…" "Surprised? I told you not to underestimate me big boy! I guess you learned your lesson huh?" "You sure taught me" The little woman then sheathed the little dagger and said to him, "I'm sorry about that big boy. Now I know who you are. I only have one question." "What is it?" Aladdin asked. The crowd became upbeat again as they interrupt in unison, "Yes! This is the test! Be sure to give the right answer! Think carefully now!" The diminutive woman laughed flirtingly and said to Aladdin, "Imagine that I'm a tiny, delicate, and a beautiful little flower. You are a gardener. What would you do to me? Would you put me in a safe place so I can grow and obtain the nutrients I need, or would you neglect me and leave me to die as I suffer?" Aladdin answers simply, "I would do what a good gardener SHOULD do, which would be to put you in the right place and take good care of you so you can grow. I would also ensure that you're getting all the sun and water you need." The tiny woman smiled and laughed a little flirtingly again. She answered, "Ah. I see. You're a good boy. You do the right thing. I like that. The other answer represents that of a bad boy, who doesn't obey the rules and does all the wrong things that are frowned upon." "What was that exactly? I mean, what does that question really mean?" He asked. Thumbelina giggled and answered, "It was a test. It allows me to look into a person's character and see what they are. It works most of the time. To me, you are the person that can be trusted. I shall tell you my name big boy. My name is Thumbelina. You must've gone a long way from home." "Same here Thumbelina. Yeah. I have by the way, held back, because I didn't want to fight," Aladdin replied. Thumbelina is a very tiny, beautiful, and sexy woman who is 1 foot tall. She has extremely long, beautiful, sexy, luxurious brown curly/wavy hair that reaches down to the bottom of her feet. She is also clad in stylish armor that is also thick. She also has a crown that is made of roses and thorns. She is a princess was born from an enchanted flower. She can fight and take care of herself. She has a tiny little dagger, a big sword, a quiver, a bow, and a crossbow equipped, supporting that statement. She also has an extremely beautiful and sexy voice that is also soothing and pleasant to the ear. She is sweet and loves to flirt. She is also a badass. Aladdin said to her, "You're amazing! How are you so strong?" "Because I trained everyday so I could get stronger. Like I said, just because I'm tiny doesn't mean I'm weak big boy. And you know that." She then gets out Aladdin's drink and added, "Here you are big boy, one Agrabah's Finest, just like you ordered! Enjoy!" A voice rang out, "Here's to Aladdin. Welcome to the family!" "Cheers!" Aladdin smiles and responds, "Cheers!" He raised his glass into the air triumphantly and said to himself, "Bottom's up!" He then drinks the beverage as the others watch with smiles all around. "Ah, still good. It's just as good as it is back home." He continued to drink the beverage as the people inside the tavern began cheering. Thumbelina smiles and climbs up to his shoulder. Aladdin has made a new friend, has found something from his homeland, and has found a place of refuge. Hope is still shimmering brightly in his heart, just like the sand in the desert, and maybe, just maybe even as bright as the shine on the genie's lamp.


End file.
